


In the Gutters

by VisceralComa



Series: Comafall [4]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: De Sardet finds his cousin in the coin tavern, what's new? This time however he finds him occupied.





	In the Gutters

Arsène stepped up to the coin tavern. The streets of Serene muddy and filthy as the refuse drained down the gutter. His top hat and coat protected him from the rain.

“You really think your cousin went to the coin tavern?” Kurt asked beside him.

“If I know my Constantin he not only went to the coin tavern, but is still there.” Arsène shook his head and headed toward the door, his walking stick clicking on the cobble. Kurt trailed after him as they ducked in out of the rain.

The tavern was boisterous. Kurt greeted a fellow or two he recognized with a wave as they checked the main floor.

“I’ll check the lower levels.” Arsène stated. “If you check if he’s booked a room.”

“Be careful, the ladies down there will eat you up if you let them.” Kurt smirked.

“Thankfully, I’ve no taste for the ladies.” Arsène sighed, but shook off the water from his hat

“Your loss.” Kurt left him.

Arsène approached the man guarding the stairs down, slipping him the 25 coin entry fee. It wasn’t the first time he’s had to drag Constantin from the tavern. He stepped down, looking through the haze of pipe and candle smoke at the tables of drinkers. But of course Constantin wouldn’t be there. No. Arsène descended off the last step and ignored the looks he got. He beelined to the door in the corner with a large man protecting the entrance.

With a heavy sigh he approached. “I’d like a look inside.”

The man sent him a glare, opened the door and a woman in gentlemen’s wear came out. She was dressed similarly to Arsène but with shabbier fabric and scuffed shoes. Arsène looked her up and down, gaze narrowed.

“Fifty coin to get ya jollies off watchin, mate.”

“I’m not here to enjoy the show.” Arsène corrected her assumption.

“I ain’t making judgement. Fifty coin to come have a looksie, none the same.” She shrugged.

Arsène sighed, annoyed but pulled a silver coin out. “That should suffice yes?”

Once paid, they stepped aside to let Arsène through and into the den of debauchery that was the Coin Brothel. Arsène’s gaze swept the room. Piles of pillows where gentlemen of all social rank writhed atop their chosen mistress for the night. He spied two women in one corner with a man watching. His nose crinkled in distaste. He turned to look for that unmistakable mop of gold-white hair and deceivingly innocent golden eyes. Constantin could get out of almost any trouble with his features, except with his father. Which is why Arsène was here, to keep his cousin out of trouble with his uncle.

He walked through, taking care not to interrupt or call attention to himself from the johns and whores. Though he doubted any would recognize him as the heavy divine ring on his finger and the faint pulse of magic to disguise his visage was enough to ensure no ill rumor would taint the De Sardet name. He could not say the same for Orsay, but again, that is why he was here.

Arsène stepped around a rather boisterous couple, looking away as he circled the room, finding no trace of Constantin. Instead he caught the eye of a rather fetching looking young man. His hair dyed an unseemly soft pink, lips rouged like the other prostitutes of the Coin Brothel, and his chest was laid bare in a loose shirt.

“I can tell the other girls aren’t catching your fancy.” He grinned. “Perhaps I do? I’m Fluery.”

Arsène was tempted. The young man was waifish, alluring, and willing. With a grin he leaned down to whisper into his ear. “Another time. For now though, perhaps you can help me locate another.”

“Rude.” He pouted, lips pursed. Yet held his hand out, expectantly.

Arsène rolled his eyes but slipped another coin. Constantin would have to replenish his allowance if this keeps up.

“A young man, about my age. Blonde- perhaps light brown in the right lighting. Obnoxiously mouthy-”

“You mean the Prince’s son?” The male prostitute quirked an eyebrow up.

“No.” Arsène grin became forced. “But one who…” he slipped another coin into Fluery’s hand. “...looks like him.”

“I saw someone like him. Jack had to kick him out back not that long ago.” Fluery pointed to a corner of the open air room where a mostly concealed door was.

“When was this?”

“Not more than a half hour....” Fluery shrugged. “That's all I know, luv.” Fluery left him, not that Arsène lingered. “I’d hurry, some of our customers made loud about their designs for him.”

Arsène hastened his gait. His walking stick clicking quickly as he headed for the door. It led into a narrow hallway with stairs that opened out into the alleyway behind the coin tavern. The rain had strengthened. He put his hat back on and looked down one way and then the other when he heard a moan and scuffle.

“Constantin?” Arsène called and the scuffle increased. It was beyond a pile of crates. He hurried and a man came stumbling away while doing up his trousers again. There was the faint sound of flesh against flesh over the rain.

“Move along, nobleman,” he gruffed. Arsène ignored him, heading toward the crates and the man stopped him. His hand on his coat pulling him away. “I said. Move along.”

“Regrettably, I am afraid I cannot.” Arsène glared at him. “If you would be so kind as to-”

The fist came quick but Arsène was quicker. He ducked, hat falling and dropping into a puddle. Instinctively, he used his walking stick to bat at the man’s legs, tripping him and quickly pinning him down.

“As I was saying-”

Another assailant, this one bigger had stepped out and hit the back of his head. Arsène stumbled forward and into the crates. He caught himself, catching sight of a mop of gold-white hair atop a head that was bobbing in another man’s crotch.

“Constantin!” Arsène hissed, the bobbing stopped and the face of his cousin greeted him. Eyes bright and lips reddened from when they were stretched around the cock he’d been sucking.

“Cousin!” he beamed.

“Get back to it.” The man groaned.

“Oh right, sorry.” Constantin turned back and carried on.

Arsène glowered as hands grasped his coat and yanked him away from the two. He had just enough time to slip his hand in his pocket before it was wrenched off him. He stumbled away, counting how many. Three in total. Four if he counted his dear cousin who will put up a fight once the others were taken care of. One was occupied with said cousin, leaving him facing two.

“Child’s play.” Arsène smirked as he brought his fist up, the dusters he retrieved tight across his knuckles. He caught the first fist that flew with his forearm and jabbed the man’s abdomen. He was bent low enough that Arsène headbutted him. Blood flying as he reared back, giving Arsène enough time to dodge the other assailant.

He came at him with a dagger. The metal sharp and singing in the air. Arsène kept his distance. With his walking stick off in the street, he had no other knife to counter. And a close quarters fight with a dagger was a deadly and inevitably fatal affair that frankly, Arsène had no time for. So being faster than his opponent was a necessity.

He made sure to increase his distance until he could bring his other hand up safely. Magic flared and he blinded the two. Incapacitated, he targeted the dagger wielder and snapped his wrist back, breaking it. His weapon clattered to the floor as he screamed and ran or rather stumbled from the alleyway, as he still was recovering his vision.

Arsène made sure he wasn’t coming back before turning to the other who had yet to fully recover but could see well enough to block a close attack. He wasted no time, lifted his hand, took aim, cocked the single shot chamber on his duster, and -

The bullet speared through the man’s leg. He fell, giving Arsène space and time to grab his shoulders. He dragged him down the alleyway and tossed him into the uncovered sewers. He didn’t wait to see if he would surface in the raised waters or not, but did note the rather quick current. Wounded as he was, he'd be carted off.

Arsène stormed back to the alleyway, picking up his fallen coat, hat, and walking stick. He pulled his jacket back on, hat quickly following as he came to the crates where Constantin had been. The last assailant was missing. As was Constantin.

“Constantin?” Arsène turned and met with a backhand to the face that sent him sprawling to the wet and coated with mud floor. 

“You’ve interrupted my evening, boy,” A foot pressed to his throat, threatening to snap his neck. Arsène met the bright blue eyed gaze of his attacker, but looked past him to the movement behind him.

A flintlock clicked and the barrel of a gun was pressed to the side of his face. “You’d do well to step off my cousin, thug.” Constantin warned. “Or you’ll wake up with your brain scattered across the cobble and left to drain with the other refuse.”

“But-”

“But? Oh yes...while I did enjoy your rather girthful cock, I don’t fancy seeing my dear cousin murdered before me.” Constantin grinned as the man removed his foot. “That’s a good gent.” He grinned, keeping the gun pointed at him as he walked him back. “Now you best run along before my finger slips.”

The man nodded and ran. He made it five paces before another shot rang through the alley. Thankfully it was muffled by the storm. His body fell over.

“Did you really have to kill him?” Arsène coughed as he sat up.

“Of course!” Constantin chuckled and slipped his gun away. His feet light as he pulled Arsène up the rest of the way. “He threatened your life, Arsène! Though ‘twas noble you spared the lives of those other two, I could not simply let the slight pass!” He pulled Arsène into a close hug. “You are my dearest cousin after all.”

“I’m your only cousin.” Arsène deadpanned.

“Well yes, there is that.” Constantin laughed. “I must thank you for always coming to my rescue, dearest.” His gaze darkened, grip tight on Arsène’s shoulders. “Did father send you?”

Arsène scoffed. “No, uncle has no idea. I came looking because I worried about you.”

Constantin’s countenance lighted. “You have always been rather sweet to me, Arsène.”

“A mistake I seem to never learn from.” Arsène sighed. “Come, lets get out of this storm. I need a bath. I’m sure we can rent a room from the tavern to clean up.” Arsène went to walk out of the alley but Constantin’s grip tightened. He threw Arsène against the alley wall. His body pressed flush against his.

Constantin’s mouth was on Arsène’s, begging and pleading for more. “Constan-” Arsène tried, his hands coming to rest at his cousin’s wait.

“Shh-” Constantin shushed him as he nipped at his neck right over Arsène’s mark that was ever so sensitive.

Arsène gasped, eyes wide and he pushed Constantin away. “Constantin!” He growled. “What ever is the matter with you?”

“Well, seeing as you’ve divested me of my entertainment for tonight, I thought it fitting you to replace them.” Constantin smirked. He licked his lips, tasting his cousin’s sweat.

“Constantin, you can’t be serious.”

“Oh I joke little when it comes to matters of my desires, my dear cousin.” He pressed against him.

“On that I am well acquainted, but here in this alleyway? It seems rather...degrading don’t you think?”

“That is the allure, cousin. To be bent at the waist and fucked into exhaustion, used and filled like the dirty cumslut I am for all to see.” Constantin hissed excitedly into his ear. “Please, dear cousin, tell me you are nearly as hard as I am, because I don’t believe I can wait for a room to be readied and I will be sorely disappointed if you do not rise to the challenge.”

“After the scuffle I just had?” Arsène hissed and pushed Constantin away, glaring at him. Constantin sunk back from the rejection, as though slapped. The heat in which Arsène glowered reared a drop of shame that he was sure he should be feeling. “You’re really quite unbelievable Constantin.” Arsène pulled at his belt to undo the buckle.

Constantin eyed his movements, glancing at his face.

“To doubt that I wouldn’t be absolutely afflicted with a throbbing erection after watching you on your knees, guzzling cock as you were. I’m insulted, and for that you must be punished dearly, my Constantin.” Arsène’s grinned wickedly. “Lower your trousers, cousin.”

* * *

Kurt had checked each room in the tavern, circled through the crowd, even meandered toward the barracks incase the lad was making eyes at the recruits again. Constantin had a rather robust sexual appetite that could only be sated by a rough hand.

He expected to meet Arsène back in the tavern should they find nothing but a whole ten minutes had passed. It shouldn’t take that long to purvey the lower levels. Unless Arsène was tempted by any of the fine lads or ladies. It wouldn’t surprise him. Arsène wasn’t nearly as...free with his affections but he did on occasion visit the Coin Brothel. Though decidedly he was more tactful about it than his cousin.

Kurt went down the stairs, peered through the haze and then was let into the brothel, checking over the writhing bodies and not finding the flash of almost green hair and gold-white hair. He did however spy a pink-haired man who eyed him up and down before looking at the corner exit. “They went that way. The one with the mark.” They made a gesture at their neck.

“Thank you.” Kurt nodded and followed after where Arsène went. The hallway was narrow but emptied out into the alleyway behind the tavern. The first thing he saw was a body laying out in the rain. His blood ran cold at the thought of it being either of his fledglings. But soon as he saw a head of black hair, he was in the clear. He turned the man over, checked his pockets - perhaps he nicked his purse - and then dragged him off to the side where none could see.

Kurt walked back toward the alleyway and stopped when he heard a moan. Perhaps Arsène had killed that man but was injured. “Arsène? Constantin?” He moved, crouching low and keeping to the wall. A pile of crates were in the way and the moan sounded like it came from there.

Kurt was about to come around when Constantin popped up, eyes wide, cheeks flush and his hands on the precariously stacked crates.

“Kurt!” Constantin exclaimed and soon, joining right behind him was Arsène, whose face was just as flush and eyes wide.

“There you two are.” Kurt breathed. “Is something wrong? I heard a groan.”

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Constantin spat out quickly, his lips stretched up wide. He was propped on his elbows on the crates. “Though Arsène had a bit of a scuffle with some awful men who were trying to cart off with me.” He sighed.

“Is that what that corpse I saw was about?” Kurt jerked a thumb back. Arsène nodded, but was looking down. His whole body shifted.

“Yesss…” Constantin’s eyes glazed over and he shivered.

Kurt squinted. “We should really get out of this rain, you’ll catch the death out here. You both look flushed with fever.”

“I think we’re fine.” Arsène wheezed out and then grunted. He too braced himself against the crates.

“You don’t sound alright.” Kurt frowned and moved around the crates, stopping as he caught the flash of bare skin between the barely undone trousers of his fledglings. Arsène shallowly thrust into Constantin. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath and turned away from the two.

“Oooh.” Constantin purred, with a teasing taunt. “Now you’ve done it.”

“Shut up.” Arsène gave up all pretense and thrust harder, the slap of flesh becoming rhythmic and echoing in the alley between each clap of thunder of the storm.

"Are you two... really? Right in front of the coin tavern?” Kurt seethed as he snarled at them.

Arsène smirked up at him, “Well we’re really not in front.” Arsène corrected.

“Just up the back.” Constantin grinned and moaned when Arsène thrust into him hard enough to make him fall forward and buck his hips back. “Oh cousin…”

Kurt paced away, removed his hat and he grit his teeth. “You could have paid for a room!" Kurt scowled.

“Oooh that would have taken too looong.” Constantin whined. Arsène gripped his hair. Constantin’s mouth gaped open as Arsène pounded away.

Kurt glared. “You’re just going to continue, with me right here?”

“Hmm, this isn’t...this isn’t the worst place you’ve caug-AH” Constantin gasped and Arsène slapped his ass.

Kurt didn’t need him to finish, knowing the truth of it. Once he caught the two rutting away in Sir De Courcillion’s office. He’d had to play interceptor and keep the older man busy with questions to give his fledglings time to finish and clean up his desk.

“Harder cousin...please.” Constantin begged. “I know you can go harder!”

Constantin's big mouth was too loud and if he carried on like that, they'd be caught for sure and the rumors would spin. Kurt swore, walked back. "Will you two keep it down."

"Oh but Kurt...I can't, cousin dear is-ugnh..He's uh."

"I'm doing what, Constantin?" Arsène asked with a wicked grin as he pushed Constantin forward.

"Fuckking me so goo-Ah." Constantin flailed to grab the crate, propping himself up as he lost control, but the crates fell over in a crash.

"Have some self control man, keep it down." Kurt cursed as he looked out toward the walkway to ensure no one was looking.

"Make me." Constantin groaned, mouth open. His lips absolutely glistening with saliva. He wantonly let his tongue out.

"Carrying on like the gutter slut you are, I'll shut your mouth-”

"Oh please Kurt..." Constantin groaned as Arsène thrust forward hard enough to make him drop, bending down.

"Gag his mouth, Kurt." Arsène winked. "You know that’s the only way to keep him quiet."

Kurt’s nose scrunched but again he eyed Constantin and Arsène. He’d already passed through the lower levels and he’d be kidding himself if the blend of sex and now this display wasn’t rousing certain urges.

“Back against the wall, Greenblood.” He growled, livid by the situation. He approached them both and pushed Arsène and Constantin until they were more hidden by the crates. Arsène gulped and nodded, doing as he was told when faced with a legitimately angry Kurt. “I didn’t say to stop buggering him.” Kurt smirked when Arsène went to pull out of Constantin.

“Oh! Kurt...you devilish soldier. Shall we call you teacher-” Constantin began

“Shut it, my little princeling.” He growled and undid his trousers enough to pull his cock out. It was thick, thicker than Constantin had ever had and everything he wanted right then. “I’ve got something to keep your mouth busy and quiet.” Kurt wasted no time, letting Constantin have only a moment to drop saliva over his length, worshipping it before yanking his head into his crotch and burying deep into the back of his throat. He knew Constantin could adjust easily having seen him guzzle down quite a few longer cocks before.

Constantin’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed, and throat quivering. He moaned sucking on Kurt. Lips stretched around him and he bobbed his head, pulling back only enough to take a breath. The rain was drenching him as he was sandwiched between the two. His body rocked as one thrust and the other pulled back. The slap of flesh a constant echo around him. His own member was painstakingly hard but he couldn’t reach below to relieve pressure, but he needn't have worried because Arsène - his darling cousin - was pulling his waistcoat up and grasping him.

“You’re practically weeping already.” Arsène laughed as he began to stroke. Constantin groaned, happy he was being used and serviced simultaneously. “Let us take care of that, shall we?” Arsène’s fingers were quick, twisting just so and dipping between them to press at the based of his cock in time with his thrusts, resulting in Constantin’s budding and building release that exploded from the base of his spine out. He splattered into Arsène’s hand and his drenched coat. He yanked off Kurt’s mouth to shout and rasp.

“Arsène!” He got little else out as Kurt dragged him back and Arsène was fucking him with renewed gusto.

“Eager little thing, isn’t he?” Kurt chuckled dark.

“If you only knew.” Arsène chuckled back. “I think next time I’ll call you into my bedroom, to see for yourself how eager-” Arsène groaned, spilling into Constantin. A few breaths and he was leaning back against the wall to watch Kurt furiously rut into Constantin’s throat with little elegance to it.

Not that Constantin minded, in fact he preferred it over the men he’d take to his chambers who wished to worship and shower him with flowers and romance like he was some damsel wishing for such frivolity when all he wanted was a fuck. No, such courting he only accepted from Arsène.

“I may have to take you up on that.” Kurt sighed, body tense as he spilled inside of Constantin’s mouth, who tried to pull away to spit. “Oh no princeling, you swallow that.” He gripped his hair.

Constantin nodded and tried to swallow it all, but it was plentiful with a viscous thickness. “Kurt-” He rasped. “By the light, man. Drink more water, your cum is thick.”

“I thought you liked them thick.” Kurt laughed.

“Only when he’s been skipping his meals.” Arsène smirked as he tucked himself back into his trousers and did his belt up. But the wetness of his person was heavy and he sighed, breathing the rain air in.

Constantin gagged and coughed but managed to swallow it all. His body shaking still as he lowered to his knees. “Bless you both for indulging me so. I needed that.” Constantin looked at them.

“What a sight the little prince is, Greenblood.” Kurt crossed his arms.

“All covered in cum and used.” Arsène winked at Constantin. “Come now, cousin. Lets get a room in the tavern and dry up then, shall we?”

“Perhaps another go?” Constantin asked as Arsène helped him stand, his legs uneasy.

“Certainly, if the royal princeling can wait until he’s warmed up enough.” Kurt walked past, stopping to give Constantin’s rear a hearty and almost bruising slap. “That’s for making us hunt you down.”

“Shall I bend over to receive my other spanks?” Constantin teased, but there was a note of seriousness.

“Let's wait for the room. I can’t wait to be rid of my drenched clothing.” Arsène complained, holding off Kurt who was more than eager to take Constantin over his knee there. Instead he helped his cousin at least look presentable before they all three entered the tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> > "Are you two... really? Right in front of the coin tavern?” 
> 
> "Really right in front of my salad?"


End file.
